Eiffel
'''Eiffel '''is the aloof and strategic son of Enid and Elodie. He is Knowledge Department's Curator, a position in the Vanguard League. Background Eiffel made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Introducing Eiffel and Ken where, as the title implies, we get our first look at him. With Enid being an ninja instructor at Point Prep and Elodie running a hero/villain image consulting business with Raymond, Eiffel has always been around the action. One of his favorite things to do as a child was to study heroes and villains and get their stats by collecting their Pow Cards or taking his own notes. This passion of his led him to be invited to the prestigious hero school Point Prep, where he was the top student in the Wisdom discipline. Though his time there was cut short when he got kicked out for his declining health. His Type 1 diabetes was always manageable as a child, but he just couldn’t keep up with all the strenuous training and the perfectionist attitude of the school. So back to Lakewood he went to work at his mother’s old cashier job at Gar’s store. He was working there until one of his best friends, Radiant went missing; now him and his other friend, Ken heads off to Townsville to start their search for her. Personality Eiffel is an aloof and stoic person with some snarky tendencies, but overall he can be friendly. He’s especially kind to kids and will become brotherly toward them. He is a bit forgetful when it comes to if he has eaten anything or taken his insulin. He always appears tired and is usually off taking a nap somewhere if you happen to need him. He keeps his diabetes a secret because he doesn’t want anyone to think less of him or worry. When it comes to his passion, he is extremely dedicated and knowledgeable. He doesn’t fight as often as he used to but if he ever needs to, his strategic nature tends to give him the upperhand. Having diabetes has made Eiffel want to live a healthier lifestyle, he loves to workout and eat healthy foods. He knows he gets a lot of stares for his feminine and fit lower body, but he embraces it. Appearance Eiffel has tan skin and lilac colored hair in a lob style. He has bags under his eyes and a reddish nose. Even though he got kicked out of Point Prep, he still wears his jacket because “it’s pretty cool” and he’s proud that he went to the school and wants show it. Underneath his jacket, he wears a plum colored sleeveless collared shirt. He also wears black sports leggings and brown boots. His workout gear consists of his favorite crop top that reads “thick thighs save lives.” Relationships Mothers Eiffel had a good relationship with his mothers. Though it’s obvious that he got most of his personality from Enid, so she’s the one he’s naturally closer too. His mother Elodie encourages his studies and wants him to be the best, which he doesn’t mind since he think her over-encouragement is cute. Elodie is the one who tends to baby him about his diabetes while Enid doesn’t think it’s a big deal like he does. Radiant and Ken He has been best friends with Radiant since childhood and he has known Ken since he was born, so the three are close. Ken treats him like the big brother he’s never had and basically praises him. Both of them nag him about eating and taking his sugar, but Radiant does it the most and acts like his third mother. The three work best as a team with it comes to taking down bad guys. Vanguard League Lequan and Rénee are the only ones in the Vanguard who know his secret so he closer to them by default. Lequan has grown an attachment to Eiffel and is often hanging out under Eiffel's receptionist desk when he’s not with his siblings. He also shares his candy with Eiffel a lot. Raleigh and Levi have formed a rivalry with Eiffel, though it’s mostly one sided on Raleigh’s part since Levi is mostly fixated on Eiffel rather than upset with him and Eiffel isn’t taking the two seriously and continues to play around with them. Angela & Ellis Since Ellis, Eiffel, and Angela are all 18 they form a little friend group, though Eiffel obviously wants to be more than friends with Ellis. But not only is Ellis a terrible flirt, he’s also oblivious when someone is coming on to him. Quotes Eiffel squatted to the ground in a slightly sexual manner as he took a swig of water. He noticed Raleigh and Levi glancing over at him. “Hey, you guys can get a big ass and thighs like me if you work out more.” Raleigh quickly turned away from his gaze while Levi looked puzzled and confused. ~~ Eiffel sat back down at his desk to notice Lequan sitting under it. “Oh hey, what’s up buddy? You know you’re gonna have to start paying me rent for being under here so much.” he chuckled. Lequan reached over then placed a chocolate kiss in his hand. Eiffel’s eyes widen a bit. “Oh, I was just joking, Lequan.” He started to open the chocolate. “But I think we can make this agreement work out.” Trivia * Eiffel was created to give the Knowledge Department more members and from PrincessCallyie's love for Enid x Elodie. Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vanguard League Category:Knowledge Department Category:18 years old